Teisel Bonne
is the leader of the Bonne family of air pirates, and is in charge of their battle tactics. Teisel is the oldest son of the three siblings in the family, and he cares deeply for Tron and Bon Bonne. He holds a grudge and rivalry towards Mega Man Volnutt for continuously beating him and his family. Teisel is extremely emotional, either getting very angry, tearing up and crying, or extremely excited. He has a very personal laugh he often uses whenever he is excited, which is high pitched and slightly insane in nature. Despite his somewhat rough personality and tough appearance, Teisel is highly intellegent and a great strategist who takes his responsibilities seriously. He creates all sorts of detailed battle plans and schemes that aims to the family's goals while while keeping all of them out of serious danger, and is able to invade almost any island easily with their machines, specially the Gesellschaft. After a mission, he holds a review meeting to assert their strengths and weaknesses to improve, avoiding making the same mistake twice. Teisel is also a skilled pilot of combat mechas like the Gustaff, Marlwolf, and Blitzkrieg. He also loves reading books, and his room in the Gesellschaft is filled with them, which vary from business principles to manga. Besides books, he also likes anime and toys, and his hobbies help him cope with the sadness of his parents' death.The Reploid Research Lavatory: A T. Bonne to Pick Story The Misadventures of Tron Bonne Without telling his siblings, Teisel requests a one million Zenny loan from Lex Loath in Ryship Island to finance the construction of the Gesellschaft, the main transport of the Bonne family. To be able to pay his debt, Teisel went to the Nakkai Desert alongside Bon and six Servbots to search for its ruins, which is believed to have a valuable Refractor known as "Diana's Tear". They are able to find the gate of the ruins, but one of Loath's men, Glyde, attacks them with the Rafale saying that the payback time is long over, and now he must work for it. Teisel fights against Glyde, but he is defeated and captured alongside Bon. When Tron loses contact with Teisel, she gets worried and goes to his last known position, finding the Gustaff damaged and the Servbots scared and crying. The Servbots tell her what happened and they return to the Gesellschaft, were they find Teisel's receipt for the money. Tron is surprised by how much money Teisel owes, but despite the large amount, she is determined to pay his debt. After obtaining the money needed, Tron is able to pay Teisel's debt, but Loath tricks her and captures her too, and she meets with her brothers in Loath's dungeon. Teisel laments that Tron got involved in the situation, and informs her that Loath has been shanghaiing Diggers to make them work for him to find the legendary "Sleeping Colossus", and Teisel was the one who found the Golden Refractor needed to awake it. Tron contacts the Servbots and they rescue the three siblings with the Gustaff, and Tron has the idea to take everything Loath found before they leave. They find the Colossus and Glyde appears with the Rafale to finish them, but he is defeated. Loath then activates the Colossus, and the building began collapsing, the Bonnes barely managing to escape alive. They return to the Gesellschaft and attack the Colossus, but it isn't affected by their attacks and Loath attacks them, making Teisel fall from the Gesellschaft. After the Colossus defeat, Teisel is rescued. Mega Man Legends The Bonne family attacks Kattelox Island to obtain the treasure rumored to exist in its ruins, Teisel leaving Tron and Bon in charge of the operation. While waiting for them to return to the Gesellschaft, Teisel turns on the TV at three o'clock to watch his favorite show and sees a newscast showing that a mysterious blue boy (Mega Man Volnutt) had stopped the attack on City Hall. Seeing that they could not obtain the key to open the ruins and concerned with the safety of his siblings and that a lot of money may be lost, Teisel decides to assume command of the operation and use the Marlwolf to dig up to the treasure in the ruins himself. Teisel goes to the Clozer Woods with some Servbots and the Inspector says what is happening to the mayor Amelia, going to the forest afterwards to arrest them. Mega Man and Roll are worried with the Inspector and his men as the Bonne family has a strong arsenal, and if they steal all treasures in the ruins there may be not enough left to repair the Flutter. As predicted by them, the police stands no chance against the Leopold tanks controlling the area. Mega Man defeats the Servbots and they warn Teisel that he is going to the ruins. Teisel stops digging and makes their priority to take down the blue boy, warning the Servbot to not be deceived by his size as he defeated Bon and Tron. Mega Man fights against Teisel's Marlworl and manages to destroy it by attacking the hatch when it was opened by a Servbot. Teisel is sad and in disbelief that he had lost and two Servbots take him back to the Gesellschaft. Before leaving, Teisel says to the blue boy that he will get him for what he did. In the Gesellschaft, Teisel and his siblings are reunited in the Meeting Room to discuss what happened. Teisel plans to concentrate all their firepower on Mega Man to take him down, and with him out of their way it will be easier to take the island's treasures. Tron says she was waiting to build a new machine that will be able to take care of him. The Bonnes go to Lake Jyun and set a trap for Mega Man, attacking him with Such Geräts and the Balkon Gerät, but they are defeated. Teisel laments that Tron's mecha was destroyed, but Tron and Bon cheer him up and they return to the Gesellschaft to come up with a new plan. After some time in the Meeting Room, the Bonnes decide to let Mega Man keep whatever he finds in the other ruins and wait him open the Main Gate so they can take what is inside. When Mega Man opened the Main Gate from the Clozer Woods Sub-Gate, the Bonnes appear with Draches and their main ship, the Gesellschaft, and they attack the Flutter. Mega Man and Roll discover the Gesellschaft's weak spots and they are able to take it down. The Bonnes escape from their ship with the Focke-Wulf and continue fighting, but as Teisel hurt his arm during the battle in the Gesellschaft, Tron pilots the Focke-Wulf. The Focke-Wulf is also destroyed, and the Bonnes fall from the sky to their apparent death, Teisel comforting Tron saying that they tried their best and lost fair and square. When the Sub-Cities appear in the city, Mega Man discovers that the Bonnes survived and were hiding in a warehouse from the Old City, where they built a new giant mecha, Theodore Bruno. As soon as Teisel sees Mega Man, he calls everyone to Bruno and they activate it, engaging him into battle. They are once again defeated, and Teisel asks "the blue boy" what is his name, which he answers. Teisel says to Mega Man that he was in the pirate business for a long time and that's the first time someone ever gave him so much trouble, but yet it feels good somehow. He admits that he lost and Mega Man won, and says he will try to forget the entire incident, leaving afterwards. Tron is in disbelief, but while walking away Teisel says that once Mega Man finds the treasure, they will wait for a chance to take it from him, and he is not one to give up from an objective. When Mega Man Volnutt awakes MegaMan Juno in the Main Gate and is trapped by him, Teisel and Tron had heard their conversation and say they must stop Juno from killing everyone in the island. With no ideas on how they can do it, they decide to free Mega Man so he can stop Juno. While in the Main Gate, they find a giant Refractor inside and take it with them. As all the Bonnes machines, including the Gesellschaft, were destroyed, they had to build a slow boat with the remains of their machines to leave Kattelox Island, but Teisel is happy because selling the Refractor they found will be enough to recover their lost money and get some extra. Mega Man Legends 2 After selling the Refractor found in Kattelox Island, the Bonne family opened a department store, but Teisel ended up spending most of their money on things he liked instead of what was needed, resulting in financial problems and forcing the Bonnes to "temporarily" return to piracy. One year after the first game, Verner Von Bluecher goes after the Mother Lode with his giant airship, the Sulphur-Bottom, and the Bonnes make an alliance with Glyde, Bola and Klaymoor to take the Mother Lode for them, Teisel and Tron entering the airship disguised as reporters. When Gatz damaged the airship, they are stuck in Forbidden Island's storm until Mega Man stops it by freeing Sera, and they discover about the four keys needed to obtain the Mother Lode. When searching for the keys, Mega Man faces Teisel piloting the Blitzkrieg in Saul Kada Island, were he is using a local important golden statue as shield. In a last attempt to obtain one of the keys, the Bonnes and Glyde work together to attack Calinca with the Gemeinschaft, but they are defeated by Mega Man again, causing a dejected Teisel to lament the likelyhood of having to sell his store. After the four Keys to the Mother Lode are taken to the Sulphur-Bottom, Sera steals the keys and Geetz attacks the ship. The Bonnes try to help Mega Man with a Drache to be able to obtain the keys, but the Drache is taken down by Geetz. Teisel is last seen in the ending talking with Barrell Caskett and Von Bluecher while Roll and Tron attempt to rescue Mega Man from Elysium by building a rocket. Mega Man Legends 3 Teisel would have appear in the cancelled Mega Man Legends 3. It's only known that the Bonnes have a takoyaki stand in Klickelan Island and they pilot the Donner Wels. Other appearances The Bonnes are antagonists in the mobile phone game Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken!. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Teisel is in the background of the Kattelox Island stage, sitting outside the Balkon Gerät with Tron. If Tron is in the battle, he will cheer for her, and will sit down sad if she is defeated. Humorously, if Tron defeats (or is defeated by) another Tron, he will look confused for a moment, then start to cheer for his sister again. Gallery BonnePortrait.png|A young Teisel with his parents. MvC3KatteloxIsland.png|Teisel in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Trivia *Teisel is misnamed "Teasel" in the English instruction manuals from Mega Man Legends and Mega Man Legends 2, and "Tiesel" in the Rockman DASH Original Soundtrack. *Besides his known hobbies, the English Mega Man Legends instruction manual says he also has a passion for animals and model planes. *The Bonne family picture that hangs in the Gesellschaft depicts Teisel as a young boy. He appears completely human in this picture, along with normal eyes as opposed to the red eyes he is typically seen with. In Mega Man Legends 2, Teisel appears wearing civillian clothing when in disguise, though he retains his red eyes, implying his eyes are cybernetic in nature. References Category:Mega Man Legends characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists